


Bells and raindrops.

by Xbertyx



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in episode 25. L's feeling towards Kira and his own impending death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells and raindrops.

 Munching on a panda biscuit, L was racking his brain for a solution to all his problems. He knew, without a doubt, that Light was in fact Kira but he had one major issue with getting him arrested.

 It wasn't the fact that the thirteen day rule was getting in the way, he had a theory that Light had just written that for his own advantage. His heart was. He was in love with Light.

 He knew that Light was a cold and cruel man, a maniac even. He knew that he just used and manipulated people but there was just something that had drawn L's heart to the man, ever since they met in that conference hall.

 Having had no sleep for the past three days, the dark circles under his eyes had grown larger. He racked his brains for solutions to his predicament, everytime finding none. It had been raining terribly for the past few days, drowning him in his own sorrows.

 The impending threat of death was coming closer. He could feel it, that sickening feeling of doom, knowing his end was drawing near.

 Those depressing bells hadnt stopped ringing all day, the loud sound shaking him to the bones. They funeral bells would be sounding for him soon, he was sure. He knew he would die in the near future. By Light's hand.

 Though he was so good at investigating crime and bringing about justice, he was awful with words. He couldn't find a way to express his love for this dangerous man. The best he could come up with was a lame, 'you were the only friend I ever had'. That didn't describe it at all but that was the best he could think of.

 Hoping this would be enough to be spared from death, he stood up and glided out the door. He was going to talk to Light in the rain, not caring if he caught a cold while waiting. He knew Light would find him, eventually and maybe he'd be able to hear those bells too. He'd be able to stop them from coming for L.


End file.
